


Bedroom Hymns

by sterlingstars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlingstars/pseuds/sterlingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, there's no waiting. Sometimes, it's not tender touches and soft kisses; sometimes Shiro and Matt just need to get rough, get loud, and get it good. This is one of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> Much to my disappointment, the Shiro/Matt tag is absolutely lacking in some good old-fashioned pwp, and I could not bear this injustice any longer. I'm here to deliver. Don't worry, friends, Bean is here to make it better. Enjoy!

Sometimes, there’s no waiting.

It’s nights like this where the idea of being separate for even a second longer is agonizing, where if he goes one more second without getting his hands on Matt, Shiro will fall apart. There’s a desperate edge to it that wasn’t there before the Kerberos mission, but obviously, circumstances are changed. The moment Shiro saw Matt’s face, his whole world seemed to fall back into place. And there was no hiding this from the other paladins, because as soon as they opened that cell door, Matt was in Shiro’s arms and he was sobbing, holding his frail body close as Matt clung weakly to him, shaking and saying in a croaked voice, “You came back for me.”

It’s been two months since then, and things are the same and all at once entirely different between them. They’re open and free with their relationship, for starters, and though it’s taken a while for Pidge to adjust to this information, it doesn’t really effect anything. They gave Matt his own room, but everyone knows he’s never slept in it unless Shiro was there.

It’s Shiro’s room that they burst into now, breathless and flushed, hands grasping blindly at each other’s bodies. The door shuts behind them and Shiro has Matt backed against it in an instant, hands on his waist, already creeping under the hem of his shirt while he attaches his mouth to the shorter man’s neck. Matt gasps, one hand in Shiro’s hair, the other gripping his shoulder blade. Shiro shoves his knee between Matt’s legs and grins into his neck as he rubs against his thigh, keening.

“Oh my God,” Matt gasps, thrusting. “God, Kashi.”

“I know,” he gasps into his neck, planting kisses between his words. “Yeah, I know.”

“I want…”

“Anything, baby, tell me.”

Matt pauses a moment, gasping as he thrusts hard against Shiro’s thigh, shaking. Shiro groans, deep in his chest, and re-attaches his mouth to Matt’s neck, leaving hot, wet kisses across every bit of skin he can reach. Matt clings to him, fingers digging into his flesh, shaky.

“I want to ride you,” Matt gasps out, and Shiro’s knees get weak. “I want to ride you, I wanna ride you til I can’t see straight, I wanna-”

Shiro cuts him off by scooping him up in his arms, making him squeal a little. He carries him the short distance to the bed, where he sets him down. Matt barely hits the mattress before Shiro is stripping his shirt off, tossing it to the floor carelessly. Matt starts to do the same, and within moments, their clothes are gone. Matt looks up at Shiro with wide eyes, pupils blown and face and mouth flushed. Shiro pushes him onto his back with his human hand, and he goes willingly, bouncing slightly on the mattress.

Shiro gets on the bed and crawls forward, never breaking eye contact. He braces himself on his elbows, and Matt is already groaning as Shiro grabs his thighs and spreads them.

There’s no preamble. No sweet talk, no teasing- he just goes for it, pressing the flat of his tongue between Matt’s asscheeks, making the other man keen, high-pitched and breathless. He licks a broad stripe up the heated skin, and Matt shivers. He wastes no time in getting down to it, the strokes of his tongue firm and fast, relaxing him more and more. Matt is making a stream of incoherent noises, one hand in Shiro’s hair as he trembles and lies there, spreading his legs wider. 

Shiro is just as guilty of being noisy as he goes along, moaning loudly and gasping. He fucks his tongue into Matt, and groans when the other man lets out a long throaty moan on the edge of a sob. 

“You- you gotta get on with it,” Matt gasps. “Please, I can’t take it anymore, please.”

Shiro brings his head up, lips wet with saliva, and Matt swallows. He finds their lube (a rather useful thing that happened to be in the medical bay and they seem to have a pretty generous supply of) and tosses it to Shiro, who nearly misses the catch because his hands are starting to shake. 

With a lot of concentration, he manages to coat the fingers on his human hand with lube, and circles Matt’s entrance once before putting his first finger in. Matt jolts, moaning, and Shiro wastes no time, going to the knuckle. He works him open in a steady, fast rhythm, both of them breathing heavily, cocks aching. He’s trembling, trying to keep his focus, but it’s difficult, with the noise Matt is making, combined with how utterly wrecked he looks right now, eyes nearly black, his lips bitten and kissed red, hands white-knuckling the sheets as he moves his hips in minute thrusts in time with Shiro’s fingering. 

Finally, after he’s worked three fingers in, he’s decided that’s enough. He pulls them out and Matt whines, and Shiro massages his thighs for a moment.

“Come here,” he says, and his voice is like gravel.

Matt sits up and crawls towards him. They meet in the middle for a kiss, and it’s sloppy, wet, all teeth and tongue. Shiro turns, trying his best to keep their mouths together, and Matt smirks as he pushes Shiro onto his back with force. Shiro looks up at Matt with wide eyes as he grabs the bottle of lube and puts some into his hand. 

Before anything can even really be said, Matt is slicking up Shiro’s cock, and he’s gasping, hips stuttering. The friction isn’t nearly enough, and isn’t going to last, but Shiro savors it anyway. Matt looks down at him with a wicked gleam in his eye, and rakes his nails down Shiro’s chest, making him shudder. His thighs are trembling, his legs unable to keep still, and Matt slowly positions himself. 

Facing Shiro, he braces himself. He holds Shiro’s cock with one hand and slowly lowers himself onto it. As soon as the head of his cock gets in, Shiro groans, deep and low. The heat of it is perfect, incredible, and Shiro trembles even harder as Matt slowly sinks down onto him, a blissed-out look on his face. Once he bottoms out, he just takes a moment, breathing hard, leaning forward and bracing his hands on Shiro’s chest.

Shiro puts his hands on Matt’s hips, rubbing soothing circles into the skin there. He leans up and Matt meets him halfway there to kiss him. This one is less urgent than their last kiss, but it doesn’t lack in heat. In the middle of it, Matt finally starts to move his hips, and Shiro makes a broken noise. 

“Come on,” Shiro gasps out. “Come on, move, I want you to.”

“Yeah,” Matt says, “yeah baby, yeah.”

He starts moving in earnest after that, and Shiro gasps, hands tightening on Matt’s hips. He starts off a little slow, trying to establish a rhythm and adjust to the stretch. He tilts his head forward, hair hanging in his face, and pants a little as he moves his hips in a circle. Shiro groans, and Matt steadily gains speed. 

“How’s it feel down there, baby?” Matt asks, biting his lip.

“So good,” Shiro gasps. “You always feel so good, you know that…”

Matt sighs contentedly and braces his hands against Shiro’s chest again. It’s apparent that he’s not here to play nice right now- gone is the tenderness, the gentle movements. He shifts, sliding up, and slams back down to the hilt, making Shiro cry out. He gets right into it, thrusting and bouncing on Shiro’s cock with gathering speed until he gets a rhythm, and the pace is ruthless.

Shiro is gaping, speechless, as Matt slams down on him over and over, taking him like it’s nothing. He’s flushed and panting, making deliciously obscene noises as he rides Shiro like his life depends on it, the mattress rocking violently beneath them. Shiro is trembling, shaking all over, his hands gripping Matt’s hips tight enough that he’s sure there’s going to be bruises there later. He can feel bad about it in the morning- for now, he maintains his grip and Matt likes it.

Shiro braces his feet against the bed and starts thrusting up. Matt makes a choked noise on the edge of a scream, and digs his nails into Shiro’s stomach, eyes wide.

“I’m- fuck, yes, oh my _God_ , Kashi, oh my God.”

“Harder,” Shiro groans. “Come on, I want you to work for it, I wanna feel it, harder.”

Matt groans and complies, leaning forward again and really going for it, coming down with more force. His hair is hanging in his face, the front damp with sweat, and Shiro brings his human hand off Matt’s hip to bring it up to his face, smoothing some of the hair out of his eyes. Matt captures two of Shiro’s fingers in his mouth and sucks, eyes fluttering closed, and Shiro feels himself come dangerously close to the edge. He pulls them out and puts his hand back on Matt’s hip, which Matt doesn’t look entirely happy about.

Matt digs his fingers into Shiro’s stomach before bringing them up over his chest. He lingers on his nipples, and tweaks them, making Shiro flush and stutter. Matt leans forward and grips his hands in Shiro’s hair, pulling and making him groan. That’s always been a weakness of Shiro’s that Matt is all too aware of and uses often. He keeps a firm grip on the strands, using the leverage to balance himself as he rides Shiro with brute force, crying out steadily as he bounces on his cock.

Shiro’s mouth waters as he watches Matt’s cock bob, slapping against his stomach with his thrusts. It’s deeply flushed and leaking, the head glistening. Shiro aches to touch it, but Matt hasn’t asked him to yet, and he’s calling the shots right now. 

Luckily for Shiro, Matt distracts his train of thought by bringing his mouth to his neck, clamping down and biting right where it merges into his shoulder. Shiro gasps, arching his back a little, which makes Matt keen. Matt bites down again, just above the first one, and soothes over it with his tongue.

He repeats this process all over Shiro’s neck, until he can feel at least four marks. Shiro is breathless and Matt looks utterly triumphant, pleased and flushed as he continues to work his hips. 

“Are you gonna do something or what?” Matt asks. “I’m doing all the work.”

“I thought you liked it that way,” Shiro says cheekily.

“Not right now I don’t,” he says around a moan. “Move, Takashi.”

“Oh, yes, sir.”

He adjusts, bracing his feet against the bed again, and moves his hips, slamming them up into Matt. He moans raggedly, and Shiro grins as he continues, thrusting in earnest. They cling to each other, and there’s not enough coherency for words as they keep going, both of them working at a grueling pace.

Matt leans forward again and buries his face in Shiro’s neck, letting out a soft scream. Shiro groans low in his chest, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. 

“Kashi, I-”

“Yeah,” Shiro says, already knowing what he’s going to ask for.

He reaches between them as Matt sits back up again. He wraps his human hand around Matt’s cock, and he hisses, lashes fluttering. He wastes no time in teasing him, just gets to it, his grip firm as he begins to stroke him. Matt whimpers as Shiro runs his thumb across the head, coming up wet with precum. He keeps his grip firm, stroking in the way he know Matt likes best. He whines above him as he continues to thrust, panting with his effort and arousal. 

“Oh my God,” Matt pants. “Kashi, fuck, oh my God.”

“Come on, Matty, I wanna hear you,” Shiro says. 

“K-Kashi-”

“Matty, Matty, Matty, come on, baby.”

Matt thrusts a little faster, and Shiro pumps his fist a little harder, both of them gasping. Matt is trembling above him, steadily making noise, most of it incoherent. Shiro doesn’t care what he’s saying- the sound of it is driving him wild, and he’s finding himself getting closer and closer to the edge, warmth pooling in his belly.

“Matty, I’m-”

“Do it,” he gasps, “please, do it, I want you to.”

Shiro groans, and he keeps thrusting, still trying to focus on Matt as he keeps stroking him. Matt is whining, making these ridiculous noises, and before Shiro can do much else, he feels the rush as his orgasm rolls into him, hot and bright.

He comes with a shout, thrusting up into Matt one last time as he empties himself, and Matt is keening, grinding down onto Matt, thrusting his hips into his fist.

“Kashi,” he moans, “Kashi, Kashi, Ka-”

He stops in the middle of the word, going still as he comes, making a mess of his chest and Shiro’s hand. He strokes him through it until he makes a noise of complaint, and finally takes his hand off, wiping it on the sheets. They take a moment to catch their breath, panting. Matt leans forward and leans his forehead on Shiro’s chest as he pants, breathless and flushed. 

Slowly, after a few moments, he slides off of Shiro, both of them wincing a little. He collapses right on Shiro’s chest, a little out of breath. Shiro pushes his hair back and kisses his forehead, trying to slow his own breathing.

Matt sits up a little, looking up at Shiro and smiling at him. They’re sweaty and covered in come and generally gross, but they’re not going to move for a little while, and that’s okay. There’s a deep-seated comfort in their physical contact, in the smell of sex in the air and Matt’s flushed face resting against his chest. They need this, this touching, this intimacy, this rawness. It keeps both of them grounded, lets them know they’re still both here and real and still very much head over heels.

It’s the simple stuff, really.

Eventually, they get up and shower. It’s a slow process, both of them taking their time and savoring the hot water and the intimacy of cleaning each other up. Shiro strips the sheets and puts on fresh ones, and they climb into bed, heavy-eyed and sated. Matt curls up on Shiro’s chest, like he usually does, and Shiro wraps his arms around him, satisfied.

“I love you, Kashi,” Matt mumbles as he drifts off.

And that is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on twitter @princevren and scream with me about klance and shatt, it's a good time


End file.
